


The Boy in the Windowplace

by JackOverlandFrost



Category: Doctor Who, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bennefrost - Freeform, Doctor Who References, Episode AU: s02e04 The Girl in the Fireplace, First Kiss, M/M, Post-Rise of the Guardians, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackOverlandFrost/pseuds/JackOverlandFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Bennefrost spin on a scene from the Doctor Who episode, The Girl in the Fireplace...replacing girl with boy, and fireplace with window.</p><p>Jack never knows quite how long he's been away from one place or another, and finds Jamie Bennett has grown a fair bit since their last encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy in the Windowplace

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot inspired by the first two minutes of this scene - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oj9IpD9BM_w
> 
> I love Doctor Who, I love Rise of the Guardians. I have no idea why I meshed the two together xD I guess a small credit to Steven Moffat who basically wrote the dialogue for this (I updated in a few places, as 18th Century speak didn't seem appropriate) xD 
> 
> Jamie is older in this - about sixteen. A reference I made to the film says he's ten years old back then...I found a source saying he was 8 and another saying he was 10. The latter fit a bit better.
> 
> I wasn't sure if there was enough here to warrant writing it, but it was sitting there waiting to be posted so I hope someone enjoys it :)

It had been a long time since Jack Frost had last stepped foot, or indeed even flew over the town of Burgess. Whilst he had an affection for the town that was once his home, there was a wide world out there to explore, and even centuries of immortality hadn't given him the chance to even glimpse a fraction of it. Nonetheless, he'd felt urged back by a sense of unfinished business. He'd been a Guardian for quite some time now, though unsure of quite how long specifically. That was the thing about being immortal... Jack had all the time in the world to do everything, and so everything was a little bit hard to keep track of. He never quite knew how long he'd been away from one place or another, and as the decades became centuries for him, Jack became ever more detached from the concept of time. Had he defeated Pitch in the past decade? He wasn't quite sure, any more. How long had it been since he'd seen Jamie, his first believer? He had no idea. Had it been a year, or five years, maybe ten? Jack was quite shocked at his own inability to conceive time, but as a Guardian of Fun time had always gotten away from him a little anyway, and having done so much with his time it became ever more tricky to recall quite what order he'd done everything in. The other Guardians were no help - all so caught up in traditions and sentiment that made them the most timeless bunch imaginable.  
  
Having found the time (or just a small fraction of it at least) to revisit Burgess once again, Jack had no trouble in swooping back over Burgess and navigating its suburban sprawl. It was a bright spring morning, Jack deducted that much from the smell of morning dew, the fact that Manny was nowhere in sight and the birds were out and ready to prove worthy challengers as he glided his way around the streets. Jack's poor recollection of time had nothing to do with his memory, as he had no trouble in finding his intended destination. In no time at all, on account of the fact that Burgess was rather small, Jack found himself flying elegantly into the upstairs bedroom of Jamie Bennett's house. Landing almost silently in the sunlit room, Jack quickly realised he was alone. The bedroom door was open and there was the sound of people moving about downstairs, as well as the sound of a car door being opened below outside as well. Jack wasn't sure why, but he'd felt compelled to check up on Jamie for a while, or at least he presumed it had been a while.  
  
"Jamie?", Jack called out, as he began taking in the room around him. "Just checking you're okay" he continued more distantly. Not much seemed to have changed about the room, which was a positive sign that it was still Jamie's, and that Jamie would indeed come by sooner or later. The bedroom had been kept very tidy, some posters seemed to have been changed on the walls though Jack hadn't paid enough attention on his previous visits to know for sure. To the right of the window was a rather impressive looking guitar, displayed from a hook on the wall.  
  
Somewhat curious about the guitar, and whether Jamie had taken up lessons or something, Jack approached it and gave a small pluck of the strings. It made quite a contrasting noise to the birdsong outside, and a lost-in-thought Jack hadn't noticed the other boy enter the room, now standing in the doorway.  
The boy, approaching six feet tall and sporting a head of short but untidy brown hair stared at Jack with an expression of innocent confusion. He cleared his throat distinctly, grabbing Jack's attention.

The white-haired spirit turned to the other boy, taken by surprise. "Oh..hello...", Jack stuttered, steeping away suddenly from the guitar and clearing his eyes as he inadvertently crossed the sun as he'd turned on the spot. "Uh, I was just looking for...Jamie. This is still his room, isn't it?"  
The brown-haired boy struggled to suppress a smile, as Jack continued into a ramble. "I've been away... not sure how long", he continued with a hint of optimism.

The voice of an older woman suddenly called up from below outside. "Jamie, we're ready to go!". Jack stood staring at the other boy, waiting to hear who would presumably be Jamie responding to the woman outside. The brown-haired boy was still struggling to hold back a small smile as he stared at Jack. "Get in the car, Mum, I'll be down in a minute", the boy called back. The game was up now, and Jamie's smile was now written all over his face as he continued looking at the winter spirit that had helped him defeat the nightmares many years ago.

Jack returned Jamie's smile, with a now-knowing one of his own. Jamie held his smile, but there was a look of slight confusion in his eyes. "It is customary I think to have an imaginary friend only during childhood. You are to be congratulated on your persistence!", Jamie chuckled. Jack's smile was now joined by a hint of awe as he looked the other boy over. "Jamie!", Jack offered. He was near-on speechless. But only near-on. "Well... goodness how you've grown!".  
Jamie was doing the exact same, staring Jack up and down and taking in the winter spirit who unlike himself looked exactly as he did in the memory of their last encounter. He couldn't quite believe it, and began approaching Jack with a strong curiosity. "And you do not appear to have aged a single day", Jamie observed as he met Jack's gaze in front of him. "That is tremendously impolite of you".  
"Right, yes, sorry, um...", Jack's eyes darted away, but he could feel Jamie's still transfixed on him. "Uh", he really did feel speechless now. Jack had never been quite so good with people focusing on him a bit more intimately. Was that really what Jamie was doing? Why was Jack's mind wondering onto how handsome Jamie had become? "Um, uh...", he continued as his mind reeled and his eyes darted briefly towards the bedroom door, ensuring escape was definitely an option if he couldn't form a sentence some time soon. "Listen, lovely to catch up but, uh", Jack's eyes darted around to the window behind him, "better be off, yeah? Don't want your Mother finding you with a stranger, do we?", Jack smiled in the most dorky way he could possibly have done.  
"Strange?". Jamie's expression became one of bepuzzlement. "How could you be a stranger to me, I've known you since I was ten years old?".  
Jamie had a good point that Jack couldn't refute. "Yeah, I s'pose you have. I came the quick route", Jack smiled, nodding towards the window implying to Jamie he wasn't quite sure how long he'd been away - though clearly long enough to feel a little bit backed into a corner by Jamie now. He certainly didn't remember him feeling quite this confrontational the last time!  
  
Jamie raised his hand to Jack's face and cupped his cheek. The winter-spirit's smile disappeared, as Jamie's thumb stroked over the skin. He looked intently into Jamie's eyes trying to figure out quite what the other boy was doing. Was it just him, or was Jamie being a bit more intimate than was expected? Jamie returned to glancing over Jack, this time focused on his face. His eyes darted from one feature to the next, lost somewhere between curiosity and...was it desire? Jack can't say that he particularly minded, even if it wasn't anything like the development he'd expected. The curiosity seemed to win out in Jamie's eyes as he assumed a look of confusion. "Well, you seem to be flesh and blood at any rate but this is absurd", he commented, staring at Jack intently. "Reason tells me you cannot be real". The spirit in front of him hadn't changed at all... still the same ice-white hair, the same youthful face, the same frost-bitten blue hoodie, and rugged trousers, and bare feet. The same piercing blue eyes.  
"Oh?", Jack began with a small sigh and a reciprocated look of interest at Jamie. "You never want to listen to reason!". Jack and Jamie now shared an intense stare with each other. Jack pondered whether it was anywhere near as long as it felt it was - no wonder he had lost all concept of time!  
  
Suddenly a voice came yelling up from in the house, downstairs. "JAMIE?! MUM'S GETTING IMPATIENT!", sounded the voice of a young girl who Jack presumed could only be Jamie's younger sister, Sophie. Distracted by the summoning, Jamie turned his head away from Jack with a slight frustration. "...a minute!!", he responded snappily. Jack heard the sound of bags being loaded from the front door to the car outside, whilst Jamie - a little breathless now - wasted no time in turning his attention back to the winter spirit stood practically on top of him. "So many questions...", he directed at Jack, with a shake of the head. Jack could see the boy in front of him beginning to figit a little. "...so little time".  
  
Jack wondered what was possibly worth seeing as Jamie's eyes darted over him once again, though this time far more hastily and objectively. Then he suddenly felt his hoodie ride up as Jamie grabbed it firmly in the middle, and before he could direct his eyes to his chest, Jamie had directed his lips onto his! Gripping Jack's hoodie, Jamie pushed Jack gently backwards against the window and continued kissing the winter-spirit in his clutches. Jack, it seemed, did not object. He wasn't exactly returning the kiss, more than riding it out. His mind was rushing too quickly, filled with mile-a-minute thoughts and ponderings, he didn't quite think he had the capacity to return the favour. The kiss went on a bit more, Jamie's hand letting go of Jack's hoodie and finding itself embracing Jack's face again, whilst his other hand found Jack's slim waist and pulled him closer. Jack, having now found solid ground by means of Jamie supporting his balance against the window frame, ultimately decided he very much liked what Jamie was doing. Questions were for later, Jack thought, as he reached out his hand and placed it on Jamie's hip as he intended to take control of the kiss.  
  
"JAMIE!", came Sophie's voice from within the house again, at which point Jack was denied his advancement as Jamie pulled away, and without so much as another look at Jack turned on the spot and headed back into the house, presumably to join his mother in the car outside. Lost a little in thought, Jack was unaware of how dishelved he looked, finding balance against the window frame, and almost lost in something along the lines of bliss as a young girl passed the doorway and looked directly at Jack with a glare of confusion and concern.  
"Who the hell are you?!", she managed to ask as she blew bubblegum. Jack quickly deducted that this was Sophie, all grown up.  
Jack's smile was huge, and smug and beaming. He let out a small chuckle as he picked up his staff once again and turned towards the window, not bothering to keep eye contact with the girl as he lost himself in the pleasant surprises he'd not expected. "I'm Jack Frost," he exclaimed, placing his foot on the windowsill readying himself to leave. "...and I just snogged Jamie Bennett!", and with that Jack mischievously laughed his way out of the window and took off into the sky.


End file.
